


Bring Your Love Baby, I Could Bring My Shame

by GasDancer



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasDancer/pseuds/GasDancer
Summary: This here, though, Miles' commanding gaze, and Alex's nearly full surrender to it, is reserved for very specific moments, when they're electrified and pumped from a gig, and they've gone past the point of sobriety.Alex is not sober.





	Bring Your Love Baby, I Could Bring My Shame

**Author's Note:**

> *Justin Bieber voice* Is it too late now to say sooorryyyy

Alex is not sober. The gig goes off without a hitch, and they let loose at the after-party, drinks flowing liberally and little baggies of cocaine being passed around. The music is blasting, and while Alex is feeling the beat course through his body, he senses Miles' eyes on him. When he glances back, Miles is dancing too, but the dark look he returns at him makes the blood surge even harder in his veins. He knows then, no need for any type of verbal communication, or even a knowing touch. Miles and him have been using this code for years, and it's never failed. The message passing between them now is clear as day.

We need to get out of here.

They barely waste time on goodbyes, and Miles leads them out with a firm hand on the small of his back that makes Alex's skin tingle.

The taxi ride is silent, charged with the knowledge they can't- won't touch each other, here, for fear of getting recognised, and it's one of the parts Alex loves about this the most. The anticipation building and swirling low in his gut, the obliviousness of the driver to the nastiness inhabiting his back seat, the promise of a rich reward once they finally arrive.

They scramble out of the taxi practically the minute it stops, paying hastily, likely way more than the needed amount, and they hurry up the steps with a buzz, Alex struggling to extricate his keys from his pockets. Miles presses up behind him when he gets the key inside the lock, and the front door of the house barely has time to slam shut behind them before they are on each other, Miles bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Alex responds eagerly, letting the keys drop in favour of curling his arms around Miles' toned torso, feeling the plains and contours of his abs under the silk shirt. Miles' hand sneaks upwards, threading in Alex's hair and tugging demandingly. Alex's head is pulled back and his mouth falls open in a moan, the sharp pain travelling all the way down between his legs, making him harder by the second. Miles takes advantage of it, and his tongue slides hotly into Alex's mouth, the hand still in his hair guiding his head to where Miles wants him. Excitement curls Alex's toes, and he realizes with a leap of his heart that he's slowly giving up trying to keep up, and instead is letting Miles do whatever he pleases with him. He scoots even closer to Miles, and his fingers dig into Miles' waist, dropping just under the tails of the shirt

The clothes come flying off soon, all while they still grope and grab and pull at each other, exchanging sloppy kisses and moving blindly towards the sofa. Alex ends up sitting astride him, Miles still kissing his lips raw and kneading the flesh of his thighs.

"You're driving me mad, ya know that?" Miles groans into his mouth. "I oughta have jumped you right there in the club, shown everyone who you belong to."

Alex gasps out a moan, pictures Miles fucking him right there up against the dingy wall of the club, in front of a crowd of scandalised patrons, and drives his pelvis down hard to grind his aching hardness on Miles'. He kisses him roughly again, Miles licking filthily into his mouth, and a hand sneaks around from where it is groping Alex's hip to rub around his dry rim. The sensation of it, the implication, sends Alex into a trance like an animalistic heat, and he pulls away with a shuddering moan. "Please-"

"Please what?" Miles' voice is pitched low now, the glint in his eyes unmistakable, and Alex's gut dips. It's not usually like that. Sex between them always has variety, would never be considered boring, not with Miles, but it usually ranges from playful, to teasing, to hot and sweltering, dotted with various shades of kinky. This here, though, Miles' commanding gaze, and Alex's nearly full surrender to it, is reserved for very specific moments, when they're electrified and pumped from a gig, and they've gone past the point of sobriety.

Alex is not sober. 

He meets Miles' stare and feels himself slip into sweet submission. 

"Please fuck me, please, I need you, I need it hard, Mi."

Miles grins, and it travels all the way down Alex's spine. "There's my sweet boy."

\-------------

He's on his back, legs spread eagle on either side of Miles, who's hovering on top of him, two fingers pumping and curling inside his tight passage. Alex's hips shift and swivel, trying to get more, to feel more, but he knows very well that Miles will give anything and everything only once he decides it. No demanding, or begging, or crying from Alex is gonna sway him. Not that Alex would even need to. One of Miles' varied talents is finding out exactly what he needs, and punishing him with it.

"You're so fucking hot inside, baby," Miles rasps, tendons flexing as he fingers Alex open. "Think you can take more? Can my baby take more?"

Alex whines, and breathes out a shaky 'yes'. Miles bends down to press a soft kiss onto his panting mouth, and then his ring finger is in Alex too, curling upwards to tease his prostate. Alex gasps into Miles' mouth, and his hand shoots down to grab at his neglected cock, that's leaking steadily onto his stomach with every frantic beat of his heart. Before he can get some sweet relief, Miles' hand intercepts his own, and pins it over his head. "No, no, no." He tuts. "Didn't say you could do that, did I, Al?"

"Just a little, I promise I'll be good, just a little bit, please!" He knows it's futile, but that's part of their game as well. He needs to ask so Miles can refuse, and offer a better way out for Alex. A way he'll have complete control over.

"No, no, Al, not yet. You'll get to touch yourself when I fuck you properly."

Alex can't help the whine bubbling out of him. "Then fucking get on with it." Miles releases his arm, and before Alex can even blink, Miles' open palm strikes against his asscheek, making him howl. "Stop being a fucking brat, you know it only makes it worse for you."

Him and Miles have different definitions of worse.

As if to prove his point, Miles wiggles a fourth finger inside him, stretching him just a hair shy of unbearably, thumb pressing up insistently on his perineum to stimulate his prostate from the outside. Alex chokes on a moan, and arches his back almost impossibly off the bed, bringing his body even further down Miles hand and silently pleading for more.

Miles' eyes are glinting like amber while his hand works fiercely between Alex's legs. "Look at you, getting nicely stretched. You're so hot and tight for me, aren't you? Just for me?" 

"Just for you. Always," Alex gasps, screwing his eyes shut as another bolt of pleasure tears through him. Miles' fingers are milking his prostate hard from both sides, and it's incredible, making his thighs tremble where he's holding them to his sides. He would almost be tempted to let go completely, chase the feeling and let himself come now, untouched, but he clenches his teeth, and tries to hold off. The last time he did that, Miles spanked his ass raw until he was hard again, and then left him to take care of himself. He's not going through that again. Tonight he's gonna enjoy everything Miles has planned out for him.

As if telepathically, Miles decides to reward him for his patience. "That's good enough don't you think?" Alex nods fervently. Miles smirks and Alex very nearly loses his composure right there. "I think I'll have you on all fours."

His fingers slowly slip out, and Alex scrambles to get into position through the tension in his muscles and the addled haze of his brain. He manages with only very little wobbling, and positions himself on his hands and knees, ass pushing out as far as he can. Miles hums appreciatively, and runs smooth palms down his rear, stopping halfway to hook his thumbs right on the inside of his cheeks, and spread him into display. "God you're fucking beautiful like that. Stretched and glistening, aching for my cock. Are you ready for it, love?"

Alex feels himself heat up at the compliment, and his fists curl into the sheets at the thought of Miles finally, blissfully slipping in. "I am, please, I'm ready, please, please, ple-"

His mantra is cut off by a long, hot moan as Miles decides to end his suffering and slides in in a smooth motion. He doesn't go all the way in, not like Alex knows he can, and instead he starts pumping his hips vigorously, keeping Alex by the hips and singlehandedly setting the pace. The feeling of finally being full sends Alex's head spinning, makes his blood race through his body, while the lewd sounds of their bodies slapping together fill the room like the world's filthiest orchestra. Alex sets his teeth and tries to hold himself up, hold himself together, but Miles suddenly yanks him backwards, and his ass is dragged even higher up, while his upper half practically collapses on the bed. He makes a half hearted effort to lift himself up, but Miles' strong hand curls on the back of his neck, pinning his head down and muffling his whimpers on the sheet. He is suddenly aware of Miles bending down to growl in his ear. "Stay."

And that's it, that's all he needs, that's where every single step they took the moment they stepped off the stage has led him to. He is utterly, irrevocably at Miles' mercy now, being fucked like a bitch while he whines and moans and drools on the sheet. The realization makes heat surge in his gut, and he feels his cock slapping up against his belly at every brutal thrust, staying connected with a thick line of precum every time it moves away, throbbing madly.

His voice comes out raspy and raw, barely recognizable to his own ears. "You're so good to me, Mi. So fucking good, I'm-"

Miles cuts him off again, this time with a sharp slap to his ass that elicits a garbled scream. "What do you say, Alex?"

He follows the question with more smacks, one, two, three, on both his cheeks with his right hand and Alex is pretty sure the sheet under his face is wet with tears too. He dimly realises he's shaking. "Thank you, Daddy."

Miles groans behind him, and he slips that last, torturous inch in. Alex all but wails, hips shooting backwards to meet him, and this is it. The homestretch. All he needs, all it's gonna take is just for Miles to-

"Thank you, baby. You can touch yourself now."

Alex sucks in a breath, and releases his grip on the sheets to finally bring his hand down, and allow his aching cock some relief. He starts pumping himself roughly, while Miles pummels him from behind, and his vision starts blacking out at the edges, thighs trembling wildly. The heat low in his stomach starts to unravel, and his fist moves in a blur, ripping another whine from his chest.

"Yes Daddy, yes, I'm coming, I'm coming, yes, yes, yes, yes-"

His orgasm bursts through him like a lighting strike, and he's pretty sure he loses consciousness for a second, coming and coming and coming, long white stripes of cum coating the bedspread, moans loud enough to wake the dead.

When the last of it leaves him, he slumps down exhausted and shivering and waits for the final part, the completion.

Miles growls behind him, fingers digging incrementally harder into his skin where he's holding him, the rhythm turning punishing, and Miles may know him like the palm of his hand, how to utterly undo Alex and then put him back together, but Alex knows Miles too. He shifts his head to the side to look behind him, and the hunger of the gaze Miles levels back at him sends another weak lick of flame down his spine. "Are you gonna fill me up?"

Miles moans roughly. "Yes baby, I'm gonna fill you up so good you're gonna feel me inside you for days. You want that, Al? You want my cum dripping out of you, all the way down your thighs? You want me to mark you up?"

Alex exhales shakily and pushes his body back as best he can. "Yes, Daddy. Show me I'm yours."

Miles gasps loudly, throws his head back, making the sweat on his skin glisten in the dim light, and then he's coming too, emptying himself inside Alex with a few final rugged pumps of his hips, and a sigh.

They stay still for a few, charged moments, and then Miles pulls out and slumps onto his back right beside Alex, looking exhausted and sated and perfect. He turns to look at Alex's wrecked form, and slowly brings a hand to push a few sweaty strands of hair away from Alex's forehead. "All good, ey?"

Alex nods, barely able to form any coherent sentences while his brain slowly starts to regain function. He is very familiar with this part too, the aftercare. Miles will lazily get up in a minute, returning with a warm towel to clean them up, carefully wiping down Alex, and then he'll take him in his arms, and they'll cuddle until they're both sound asleep. He also knows what's next for himself, the slow tinge of embarrassment that always creeps on him every time they do this sort of thing. Next time they fuck he'll compensate for it, as always, by taking the reins and proving to Miles that just because he is the one doing the taking, it doesn't mean he's not in charge. It's a well-rehearsed dance, and neither of them ever falter on the steps. 

But that's later. Right now, Miles is just gazing at him, sweaty and blissed out, and Alex smiles contently.

"Yes, all good."

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a very self indulgent fic that I wrote while procrastinating on my other fic and other life obligations, and then decided to share with everyone, lol.
> 
> Title is from Wicked Games by The Weeknd.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr at @gasdancer !!


End file.
